Katsuyu
Katsuyu jest mieszkańcem lasu Shikkotsu i osobistym przywołańcem Tsunade i Sakury Haruno. Wygląd Katsuyu jest ogromną jednostką, której prawdziwa wielkość jest nieznana. W rzeczywistości, w przeciwieństwie do innych przywołanych, które mogą być wielokrotnością liczby, a także różnią się wielkością, ślimaki przywołane przez Tsunade i Sakurę są w rzeczywistości częścią tego samego podmiotu. Ogólnie wielkość przywołanej Katsuyu jest łatwo tak wysokie jak największy budynek w Konosze. To jest głównie w kolorze białym z trzema niebieskimi smugami, które biegną pionowo w dół na środku i boku ciała, od jego głowy i zwężając się w ogonie. Maci optyczne mają niewielki odcień szarości z nimi i ma również dwa sensoryczne macki po każdej stronie pyska. Osobowość W porównaniu do Gamabunty i Mandy, przywołańcy Jiraiyi i Orochimaru odpowiednio Katsuyu jest cicha i bardziej podporządkowana swojemu przywołującemu. Ona odnosi się do Tsunde z bardzo dużym szacunkiem "sama", a w wersji angielskiej, nazywa ją pani lub milady. Katsuyu zwykle również używa grzecznościowe jak "kun" i "san" na innych mieszkańców. Sakura i Shizune, pokazują jej znaczny szacunek, zwracając się do niej jako "Katsuyu-sama". W wersji angielskiej, to określanie jest mianem "Lady Katsuyu". Katsuyu wykazano również, że ma zabawny i owalną przyjaźń z Tsunade, jak widać w Omake w końcu Naruto Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 118. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Katsuyu atakuje Mandę. Ofensywnie, Katsuyu może pluć kwasem używając technikę Zesshi Nensan, która jest na tyle silna, aby stopić przez kamień z łatwością. Dzięki Katsuyu Daibunretsu Katsuyu może podzielić się na mniejsze, aby uniknąć ataków klonów lub służyć na małą skalę funkcję, i jest w stanie szybko zreformować się w razie potrzeby. Klony Katsuyu mogą dołączyć się do osób poszkodowanych, umożliwiając jego przywołańcowi skierowania swojej czakry przez to leczy osobę poszkodowaną. Klony Katsuyu mogą również telepatycznie przesyłać ze sobą informacje, która pozwala ślimakowi do innych celów dodatkowych, gdy podzielone, takie jak gromadzone i informacje dozowania. Katsuyu również może umieścić przeciętną postać Tsunade wraz z powrotem, choć ze względu na Tsunade jest osłabiona, proces wziął znaczną ilość czasu Katsuyu potrzebne Suigetsu przynosi dwie połówki jej ciała razem Katsuyu mogła ją przywrócić. left|thumb|159px|Katsuyu rozpoczyna dekonstrukcję. Ponadto, ze względu na genetyczny i fizyczny wygląd, Katsuyu jest bardzo odporna na uszkodzenia, jak widać podczas inwazji paina. Katsuyu jest w stanie wchłonąć ludzi do swojego ciała, chronić je od fizycznych skutków, takich jak na dużą skalę Shira Tensei, wykorzystując własną wysoką wytrzymałość. W wielkości dłoni nawet Katsuyu przeżyła korozyjną czakrę z Naruto w formie ośmioogoniastej bestii i Chibaku Tensei Nagato. Co ciekawe, choć ślimaki są powolne, klony Katsuyu były wystarczająco szybkie, aby rzucić się przed Shizune, Ino i Inoichim przed wielkim nosorożcem przywołany przez ścieżkę zwierząt w przywołaniu nawet udaje się uderzyć. Ze względu na jego zdolność do podziału, przywoływacz może oddzielnie przywołać jej podziałów więc część Katsuyu mogą być w większym niż jednym miejscu, w stanie dowolnym czasie. Również w związku z tym fizycznym wyglądzie, ślimak jest w całości do dekonstrukcji nic więcej niż kałuża płynów ustrojowych. To nie czyni ubezwłasnowolnioną i Katsuyu nadal jest w stanie tak funkcjonować, jak to byłoby, gdyby to było materialne. Katsuyu także zauważa, że jego moc jest bezpośrednia powiązana w celu jego przywołańca i ich Byakugō no In. Z tego powodu, gdy Tsunade przywołuje ślimaka w jej słabej kondycji podczas czwartej wojny shinobi, uzdrawianie przebiegało powoli, a nie tylko było Katsuyu wielozadaniowa, ale zastrzeżenia Tsunade były bardzo niskie. Historia Poszukiwania Tsunade right|thumb|159px|Katsuyu ucieka z uścisku Mandy. Po tym jak Tsunade ulecza się z tego, co powinno być śmiertelnym atakiem. Trójka sanninów postanawia wykorzystać swoje najsilniejsze przywołania i trójce udaje się w tym samym czasie. Katsuyu zostaje przywołana i kiedy walka rozpoczęła się, zostaje ściśnięta przez Mandę, ale uciekła z użyciem techniki Katsuyu Daibunretsu. Odtwórcy Gaia i Lee Zostaje ponownie zwołany w odcinku 161, uzupełniającego odcinka, do czynienia z Mondai i Potcha, para obcych, którzy podszywają się pod Maito Gaia i Rock Lee. W tym przypadku było zimno i kichała kwasem, które Mondai i Poncha wraz z tępym Naruto, zostali zmuszeni do przewidywania i pomocy (chociaż całkiem możliwe, że udawała zimno w celu pomocy Tsunade dokonując Mondai i Potcha od nieszczęścia i zapobiec ich szansy na zebranie informacji). Ukazanie Trójoogoniastego Obawiając się, że drużyna Shizune musiałaby mieć dalszą pomoc w pieczętowaniu trójogoniastego, Tsunade wysłała Katsuyu do pomocy. Cztery z jego klonów pojawiła się w czasie, aby pomóc drużynie pieczętującej, dając im dodatkowy przypływ czakry. Ino i Hinata, które nie uznały Katsuyu, początkowo niepokoją się, ale Sakura wyjaśnia, że była jednym z nich. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Tsunade wysyła Katsuyu, aby poinformowała drużynę, aby poinformowała o planach Tsuchigumo dla misji. Inwazja Paina left|thumb|159px|Katsuyu pomaga mieszkańcom. Gdy Pain zaczął atakować na ludność cywilną w całej Konosze, Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu. Następnie powiedziała gigantycznemu ślimakowi, aby przejąć jej czakrę i leczyć rannych w całej osadzie. Gdy Shinra Tensei Paina zostaje użyte do zniszczenia Konohy, Katsuyu otacza wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, aby uchronić ich przed wybuchem i leczy ich obrażenia. Kiedy Naruto wrócił do Konohy, Tsunade rozkazuje jednemu z nich, aby był w pobliżu Uzumakiego,aby informować go na temat Paina. Inne klony Katsuyu poinformowały mieszkańców osady o sytuacji, i pomogły ułatwić komunikowanie między nimi; Shikaku spytał klona, co by dało, aby ninja walczyli z Painem. Po tym jak Hinata Hyūga zostaje pchnięta ostrzem i Naruto stracił panowanie nad sobą w dziewięciu ogoniastego demonicznego lisa, klony w nim zaobserwowały to i zgłosiły zdarzenie, że zaszkodzi Hinacie ani pozostałym mieszkańcom, podczas gdy on jest pod kontrolą lisa. Po poraże Paina, Katsuyu, Hinata i Sakura poinformowi (która odzyskała przytomność) i drużyna Gaia po zwycięstwie Naruto, i starała się powiedzieć, Nejiemu, że Naruto nie chciał pomocy, ale podkreśliła, że może ich zaprowadzić do chłopaka. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi right|thumb|159px|Katsuyu towarzyszy Tsunade i A do konfrontacji z Naruto i B. Gdy Tsunade wraz z A pozostawiają siedzibę, ona najwyraźniej przywołuje Katsuyu, która dzieli się na części idąc z Tsunade i część zostaje w siedzibie bardziej niż prawdopodobnie być użyta do utrzymania kanału komunikacji otwartej między nimi. Gdy Tsunade i A konfrontują się z Naruto i B, Katsuyu komentuje na wyczucie trybu czakry lisa. Później Katsuyu wyraża ulgę, że B przechwytuje atak Raikage skierowany na Naruto. left|thumb|159px|Katsuyu razem z Shikaku i Mabui w centrali. W międzyczasie, w centrali, Katsuyu pyta, czy nie byłoby najlepiej, aby ostrzec Raikage i Hokage, co się dzieje, ale Shikaku stwierdza, że został powołany do tych spraw w centrali, podczas gdy próbował zatrzymać Naruto i B. Gdy Katsuyu próbuje, aby poinformować go o tym, co działo się z Tsunade i A, Shikaku prosi o ciszę, żeby skoncentrować się na formułowaniu strategii walki ukrytych Białych Zetsu, którzy przeniknęli w środku nocy do ich szeregów. Później, gdy Shikaku zdaje sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem, aby ujawnić oszustów było wykorzystanie umiejętności Naruto wyczuwanie negatywnych emocji, którą nabył pod kontrolę lisa, Maubi mówi, że jest to niemożliwe, gdyż Raikage nie pozwoli Naruto do wzięcia udziału w wojnie, Katsuyu informuje ich, że Raikage wyraził zgodę, aby przejść. Później Katsuyu odnosi się informacjom o tym co się stało, ku niedowierzaniu Mabui. Gdy Tsunade, którzy powrócili do siedziby przygotowuje się do udania się na linię frontu po wysłuchaniu sprawozdania z prawdziwym ożywionym Madarą Uchihą i walczącą czwartą dywizją, Katsuyu woła do niej, żeby zatrzymała się. Jednakże Shikaku stwierdza, że powinni skorzystać z Hiraishin no Jutsu Katsuyu zamiast Tsunade, Katsuyu powiedziała, że byłoby to dobrze, ponieważ jej ciało może wytrzymać rozerwanie na strzępy przez Tensō no Jutsu Mabui. right|thumb|159px|Katsuyu zostaje przywołana na pole walki. Katsuyu, w całości, później jest przywołana do strony Tsunade przez poważnie rannych Kage. Widząc zły stan swojej pani, Katsuyu natychmiast stwierdza, że byłoby umieścić przeciętą kobietę z powrotem, ale odcięta Tsunade mówi, żeby przyniosła Kage, ponieważ jeszcze jest czas, aby ich uratować. Później kolejna część Katsuyu zostaje przywołana przez Sakurę Haruno na pole walki. Zadowolona, że Sakura była w stanie użyć Byakugō no In i oznajmiła, że Tsunade było miło to słyszeć. Sakura, poprosiła Katsuyu odejść, że do pilnego czasu i przywołała ją do dzielenia się i dołączenia do jego klonom zjednoczonym siłom shinobi, tak aby mogli zostać uleczeni. Z tego Katsuyu podzieliła się i trafiła do rannych shinobi, a potem rozpoczęła transmitowanie czakry uleczenia. left|thumb|159px|Katsuyu patrzy jak Kage przygotowują się po raz kolejny do walki. Powracając z Tsunade, Katsuyu była w szoku, Orochimaru, Suigetsu i Karin przybyli na ich lokalizację. Gdy sannin i jego grupa udała się do Tsunade, nieufna Katsuyu przygotowana, aby ich zaatakować. Ślimak tylko stał po rozpatrzeniu obietnicy Orochimaru, że nie miał na myśli żadnej krzywd, i zastanawiał się nad ich bieżącą sytuacją. Na pytanie, dlaczego uzdrawianie postępuje tak wolno, mimo jej obecności, Katsuyu zauważa, że z powodu słabej kondycji Tsunade, nie działa w pełni mocy, jak to było do utrzymania przywołania, podczas leczenia pozostałych Kage i składania ciało Tsunade. Później prowadzone okiem, jak przybysze dotrzymali słowa i uleczyli Tsunade, później Katsuyu zgłosiła niej, o sytuacji na polu walki. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Później klon Katsuyu z Sakury poinformowała swojego przywołańca, kiedy pojawił się w wersji 1 płaszcz wokół niej, że wyczuł go podczas leczenia innych, zauważając, że osłona naprawdę nigdy nie zniknęła całkowicie. Gdy forma drzewa Dziesięcioogoniastego zaczęła atakować shinobi, odbierając im czakrę, zmartwiona Katsuyu patrzyła, jak Sakura leży na ziemi. Chociaż Sakura wychodzi z próby i jest poinformowana przez Katsuyu, że Kage byli w drodze, później Katsuyu z żalem powiedziała, że nie mogą zdalnie uleczyć, ponieważ jej klony na Shikamaru doznały ten sam los co shinobi, którzy mają kontakt z drzewem prowadzącym Sakurę do pomocy swojego towarzysza. Gdy później do Sakury dołącza Tsunade, przywołują dwa jedną dziesiątą rzeczywistej Katsuyu na pole walki. Gdy przywołana, Katsuyu natychmiast dekonstrukcje pod shinobi tworząc dosłownie obszar odzyskiwania, shinobi zostaną uleczeni i będą mogli kontynuować walkę. Ciekawostki * Nazwa najwyraźniej pochodzi Katsuyu ślimaka (蛞蝓) w onyomi. * Pierwsza część nazwy Katsuyu: Katsu (割), oznacza "split" lub "przepaść". To może być odniesienie do jej możliwości podziału na mniejsze podmioty. * Odmiana gry na całym świecie "Skała, Papier, Nożyczki" w Japonii przedstawili na początku 1640 roku "ślimak, wąż, żaba" odmiana. W tej odmianie, żaba boi się węży, wąż boi się ślimaków, a ślimak boi się ropuch. To ma wpływ na sposób myślenia, gdzie Sansukumi to utrzymuje trzy obiekty w martwym puncie. Ta koncepcja została sprawdzona i żartowania w Omake odcinku 194 Naruto: Shippūden, gdzie Katsuyu boi się, że zmarły z Mandą i Gamabuntą z ropuchami góry Myōboku będzie teraz próbował jedzenie. To był również grana w odcinku 8 Rock Lee i przyjaciele nie ma pełnej mocy, gdzie po tym Tsunade i Naruto Katsuyu i Gamabunta, ten ostatni połyka ślimaka ku przerażeniu Tsunade. * W angielskich tłumaczeniach serii, Katsuyu określana jest z kobietami, zaimków. W oryginalnych japońskich, Katsuyu jest dalej tylko płcią neutralną zaimkami, które mogłyby dotyczyć ślimaków w sposób obojnacze. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Las Shikkotsu Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia